The Curious Case of the Scrambled Repeater
by noraA the weasel
Summary: Eggman's newest machine explodes, sending everyone back to the time of Sonic Heroes... in each other's bodies. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Hello world! This is my 1st story so no flames! Disclaimer: I do not own sonic or anything else, just the story. Author note: I shall only do the disclaimer in the first chapter. Now on with the show!

The Curious Case of the Scrambled Repeater: Sonic Heroes

Chapter 1: Prologue

In a fortress far away from wherever you might be, a spherical man in red was busy working on a machine to help him destroy a certain blue rodent. Again. If you haven't guessed it yet, this man was the infamous Dr. Ivo Robotnic, also known as Eggman. He was furious at his creation Metal Sonic for his betrayal. But, he could not be punished by the "good" doctor.

Metal was stuck under a mountain of ruble. He could not be reached. The Keeper of the Spare Tire sighed, he was finished.

He had built his greatest mecha yet, the Scrambled repeater! It was a time machine that would take him back before he had knowledge of the rodent! Before he had his strategies to beat him! He could win! All he had to do was press a little, red button!

He pressed it and… an explosion occurred. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" screamed the doctor as the explosion engulfed him. All was quiet. There was nothing left.


	2. Chapter 1: What is Sonic?

Sorry, I haven't been with a computer in a while, mine has a faulty word document, so, I'm using my mother's computer until I get a new one. Disclaimer: I don't own sonic the hedgehog, the short story "I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream", this cheeseburger I'm eating (Which tastes horrid) or, ANYTHING else except my own crazy ideas that only 11 people are reading and that 2 person besides me cares about.

Gail Patterson: Thanks, I'll try my best but, you do know that the point of anonymous reviews is that they're meant to be anonymous right?

Chapter 1: I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream

A young, yellow fox is sitting at a table tinkering with some new gadget. This one would allow Sonic to breathe underwater, if he wasn't still afraid of it that is. Sonic has had hydrophobia ever since the kitsune could remember. He could run across it just fine but, just not in it.

The aforementioned hedgehog sped by at that point to check on his little bro. "How ya doing, Tails?" He questioned. "Oh, fine. By the way, I made a new invention for you!" At this point Tails held up his new gadget. "What does it do?" "It lets you breath underwater!" Sonic's face immediately changed to one of discomfort. "Um Tails?" "Yes?" You know I hate water, right?" No, you're just a scaredy cat." "No I'm not!" "Are you sure?" "Yes" "Alright then."

"So, Tails, is there any trouble? I'm itching to fight some robots!" He said this while punching and kicking the air like a boss. Tails sighed. "No. Not that I know of."

"Oh well." The hedgehog sighed. Then he turned around and was engulfed in some white light. Then he blacked out.

Sonic's POV

I walk down a road filled with nothing. No one. No sound. Not a thing. Except me. Then I start falling and falling and falling. I try to scream but I can't. I have no mouth to scream with.

I wake up from the nightmare in a small room filled with, you guessed it. Nothing. But this sensation of waking up is… different. It's like I was turned on. But that's silly; after all I'm not a robot. At that moment I fully wake up and notice all of the things flying around my face. Variables and files galore. If that wasn't enough I then noticed that my body was made of metal. I flipped out.

I was Metal Sonic.

I then noticed a file in the top right corner of my vision. It was labeled "Sonic. We need to talk." I opened the file and then I heard a new voice. "Hello Sonic, it's been a while. Remember when you tried to kill me?"

END CHAPTER

Yay! It's done! Finally. BTW I based the last bit of dialogue on GLaDOS from Portal. Well, hope you liked it. Just remember, we accept flames but not Visa. RnR.

noraA out.


End file.
